1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an agent apparatus and method for use in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for implementing a character agent function, and processing a call and message-related events in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless terminal is a portable device carried by a user, and the wireless terminal's representative device is a wireless phone. The wireless phone can serve various supplementary functions as well as a basic phone function. Wireless phones with the supplementary functions may be a camcorder phone with a camera, television (TV) phone through which TV can be watched, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP3) through which an MP3 music file can be listened to, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phone through which satellite broadcasting and/or terrestrial broadcasting programs can be watched, and the like. Accordingly, products with supplementary functions capable of processing multimedia data are widely used as the current wireless phones.
The wireless terminals with various supplementary functions conventionally include a liquid crystal display (LCD). Various display methods for effectively displaying information on a display unit of the LCD are being developed such that a user can easily recognize various supplementary functions, and states of a wireless terminal. The wireless terminals are being developed such that various types of user data can be displayed. Currently, user data displayed in the wireless terminals are mainly configured by visual image data such as photo data, character images, animations, and the like. Avatar image data can also be included in the user data, and a need exists for wireless terminals using the avatar image data.